Exchanges
by RoNask
Summary: Hannibal está preso, isolado; Bedelia tem uma proposta e respostas.


O som incômodo do apito cessou, as grades se afastaram abrindo caminho para que alguém entrasse.

Ele não se moveu, sentado desenhando a mesa, ele não parou de rabiscar. Ouviu saltos, mas o cheiro que sentiu não era o de Alana, assim como não era nenhum L'Air Du Temps que ele esperava quase que ansiosamente sentir, não se atrevia a demonstrar, não sairia em seu favor ou no favor _dela_. Ainda assim o cheiro que ficava mais forte lhe era familiar.

Ouviu quando os passos cessaram, percebeu de canto de olho ela se sentando na cadeira diante do plexiglass.

\- Boa tarde, Dra. Du Maurier.

\- Boa tarde, Hannibal. - ela respondeu calmamente.

\- Pensei que manteria distância, para sua dita segurança.

Ela sorriu levemente.

\- Eu tenho total consciência de seus planos com relação a mim, Hannibal. Em parte é o motivo de eu estar aqui.

Aquilo chamou um pouco a atenção dele, contudo, o psiquiatra se manteve concentrado em seu desenho, Bedelia viu que o lápis dele parara sobre a folha.

\- E em que poderia me interessar, doutora.

\- Tenho informações sobre sua captura. Sobre a agente Starling.

Ele não reagiu. Hannibal havia sido capturado depois que Mason Verger foi morto por Margot, ele dirigia para um esconderijo, para cuidar de uma inconsciente Clarice, quando em um golpe de sorte Clint Pearsall mandava seus homens as terras dos Verger dando ouvidos a Starling.

Starling foi levada inconsciente e ele foi preso. Ele sabia que ela estava afastada, sabia que não morreria por seus ferimentos, contudo, desde que fora capturado, ele tinha vista muitas pessoas, incluindo Crawford, mas não vira Clarice, ela não tinha vindo por ele. Nem uma carta, nem um rumor, ninguém mencionara a suspensa agente Starling.

Até agora.

Alana Bloom estivera ali, Will Graham ele pôde sentir o cheiro, Crawford viera, ele ouviu falar em Paul Krendler, mas não em Starling, Chilton teria zombado dele pela ausência da morena.

\- Esteve em contato com a agente Starling? - ele mais afirmou do que perguntou, deixando de lado o desenho envolvendo alguns cordeiros, olhou para Bedelia de canto. - O que a faz pensar que eu quero saber? Clarice fez um voto consciente de não vir aqui, acredito que ela deve ter seus motivos.

Um sorriso escorria pelo canto da boca de Bedelia.

\- Isso o ofende, melhor dizendo, incomoda. Não gosta da ideia de que ela se recusa a vir vê-lo. - comentou Bedelia, ela o viu virar, viu perigo nos olhos dele.

\- Eu lembro de ter encerrado nossa relação paciente-terapeuta, Dra. Du Maurier. - ele rosnou baixo, ameaçador, os olhos parecendo mais vermelhos que antes foram.

Bedelia se ergueu, caminhou para perto do plexiglass.

\- Eu lembro de Florença, Hannibal. - ela afirmou firme, sem temor, mas ele a viu engolir. Sabia que ela visitara todas as noites dele juntos, lembrou do título que lhe fora dado "Esposa de Frankestein", um título que caíra também sobre a jovem Clarice. O Tattler as adorava, eram conhecidas como "As Rainhas Canibais" ou "Lecter Ladies". Will Graham tinha sido um "Murder Husband", mas a mídia era louca por Clarice, assim como tinha sido por Bedelia depois de Florença.

\- Eu vim porque achei que devia saber de algo. - disse a loira, ele a fitou com curiosidade e alguma desconfiança. - Sabe que Starling foi suspensa.

\- Sim. - ele afirmou, aproximando-se do plexiglass.

\- Ela está afastada do FBI.

\- Sim.

\- Ela quase entregou o distintivo, Hannibal. Depois que foi preso e quiseram executá-lo, Starling se recusa a testemunhar para algo que vai levá-lo a morte.

\- Como você fez…

Du Maurier desviou o olhar.

\- Exato. - ela disse. - Fui sua esposa em Florença, meu testemunho é inválido.

\- Não nos Estados Unidos.

\- Will Graham não acredita em mim.

\- Mas ele quer saber o que tem para contar.

\- Eu não direi nada, ele não é do FBI, ele não é um juíz. Contei minha versão de eventos.

\- A versão que mantém nós dois longe da morte. Eu aqui, você aí.

\- Você não vai ser morto enquanto for julgado louco.

\- Mas também não estarei livre.

Ela não respondeu, não discutiu.

\- Não me negaria minha vida, mas me negaria minha liberdade.

\- Você é perigoso.

\- Para você.

\- Sim! - o som saiu mais agitado do que Bedelia queria e ela deu um passo para trás em fúria contra si pela falta de controle. - Não é o motivo de estar aqui. - ela voltou a encará-lo.

\- Então, por que veio, doutora?

\- Clarice Starling.

Ele a esperou continuar.

\- Ela não está se recusando a vir, Hannibal. Ela ficou ultrajada quando a impediram de vê-lo, afirma que você é caso dela. Mas ela tem um antecessor.

\- Will Graham.

\- Starling esteve procurando advogados, alguém que pudesse acabar com isso.

\- Como pode saber disso?

\- Ardelia Mapp, ela se recusou a dizer muita coisa, achava que Starling estava obcecada. Starling tinha me procurado por meu testemunho no seu caso, a investigação era dela, apesar de afastada.

\- Quem está no caso?

\- Não sei, mas ela não pode vê-lo porque recomendaram que fosse assim. Acham que ela é perigosa, que está muito envolvida. Jack Crawford foi avisado, disseram que ele cometeu um erro grave ao mandá-la para você. - ela viu Hanibal sorrir de canto. - Acredito que as palavras foram "entregar a leoa ao leão". - os olhos azuis de Bedelia brilharam com interesse, enquanto ela estudava a reação dele.

\- Clarice é como um belo filhote, admirável, encantador, mas uma hora cresce e não se pode mais brincar com ele.

\- Sim, ela cresceu e Crawford foi avisado disso. Ela pode ser questionada e afastada do seu caso para sempre, eles não querem o nome dela perto do seu em lugar algum, soa mal para o FBI se souberem o quanto ela está disposta a lutar para que viva.

\- Quem avisou Crawford?

\- Will Graham.

 **xxx**

Will Graham caminhou para perto de Alana, essa observava as câmeras de segurança, incapaz de ouvir as trocas de palavras entre Bedelia e Hannibal.

\- Quando ela chegou? - perguntou Will.

\- Há algum tempo. - respondeu Alana.

\- Não faz sentido estar aqui, ela prefere que ele a esqueça, sabe que ele vai matá-la quando tiver a chance. Por que vir?

\- Barganha? - sugeriu Bloom.

\- O que ela poderia ofere- Tire-a de lá!

\- Por quê? O que diabos? - Alana o viu se apressando para fora da sala.

\- Ela sabe sobre Starling. Tire Bedelia de lá!

 **xxx**

\- _Quid pro quo_.

Hannibal estudou Bedelia com curiosidade.

\- Clarice por sua vida? - perguntou Lecter andando de um lado para o outro, observando-a.

\- Quero mais tempo, eu tenho consciência de meu fim, Hannibal.

\- Sabe que vou matá-la.

\- Sim. Quero tempo, não piedade.

\- Tempo para fugir?

\- Não tem importância agora, tem o que precisa.

Hannibal a analisou de cima a baixo.

\- Hannibal… - começou ela.

\- Onde ela está?

\- Não tenho certeza, mas está longe das vistas.

O psiquiatra pareceu pensativo, então a fitou.

\- Existe uma casa, perto de Milão. - ele contou. - Está em seu nome, deveria ser parte de uma nova rota, se ela se fizesse necessária. Will Graham e o FBI não a deixaram, a menos que suma outra vez.

\- Suma para eles.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Irei encontrá-la, Bedelia.

\- Tenho certeza disso, Hannibal.

\- Eles não a encontraram. - ele afirmou. - Não a darei tempo, mas encontrará o que precisa perto e então em Milão. O tempo que tem é o tempo que preciso lidar com outras questões.

\- Starling.

Ele não negou ou afirmou, apenas sustentou o olhar dela.

\- Isso não é um 'adeus', Bedelia. - disse.

\- Na verdade, é quase isso. - disse Will Graham entrando. - Dra. Du Maurier… Dr. Lecter.

\- Will Graham. - os dois disseram.

\- Doutora, acredito que tínhamos um acordo e que era de seu interesse manter distância do Dr. Lecter.

\- Acredito que não escute ordens de você ou suas recomendações, eu mesma saí da terapia há anos. E, por tudo o que me importa, Hannibal é meu paciente.

\- Eu não acredito que a Dra. Bloom tenha sido informada de alguma consulta nesse horário para o Dr. Lecter.

\- Eu a contratei de volta. - pronunciou-se Hannibal, observando Will após ganhar a atenção do homem mais novo. - Aparentemente, a Dra. Du Maurier tem algo que pode me ajudar.

Graham viu o conhecimento no olhar de Lecter, os olhos do homem nunca pareceram tão vermelhos para Graham.

\- Alguma ideia sobre, Sr. Graham? - perguntou Hannibal.

\- Nenhuma.

Lecter sorriu largamente, Bedelia soube naquele momento que Will tinha sido pego na mentira. Ela viu Hannibal respirar profundamente, fechando os olhos e erguendo a cabeça, como se procurasse um cheiro específico.

\- L'Air Du Temps, Will? Um cheiro feminino, mas de fato melhor do que a loção pós barba horrível que usava, apesar de eu ainda conseguir sentir o cheiro dela. Como está Molly?

Os dois se encararam, o homem mais novo não respondeu.

\- Não devia ter se metido nessa, Will. - disse Hannibal. - Não nessa, não dessa vez.

Will Graham engoliu, mas não discutiu.

 **xxx**

As câmeras de vigilância foram se apagando uma a uma, a última que faltava capturou a figura de uma mulher de cabelos escuros tentando acessar a porta de segurança da cela especial, ela olhou em volta e avistou a câmera, ergueu uma arma, prendeu o silenciador e acertou a lente em cheio. A última imagem sendo de sua forma alta, esguia, cabelos presos em coque e a jaqueta e as luvas e sua pressa. Aquela seria a última imagem do rosto antigo de Clarice Starling.

A fechadura resistiu aos chutes dela, e também aos tiros, mas a madeira da porta não tinha tanta eficácia, logo ela se viu chutando perto da maçaneta, quebrou um pouco da porta, porém sabia que daria algum trabalho para acabar com aquilo e um bom e velho clipe não daria jeito na abertura, felizmente o alarme estava em pedaços na sala de controle graças a 45. da agente. Ela usou o peso do seu corpo contra a porta, fazendo um barulho alto, ia tentar outra vez quando uma voz a interrompeu:

\- Existe uma porta na parede, onde eles guardam uma ferramenta que pode lhe servir, Clarice.

\- Obrigada, doutor. - ela se apressou para encontrar a porta na parede que ele mencionara, precisando de um pouco mais de atenção do que esperava para encontrar, mas claro que Lecter não teria esquecido da porta.

Quando abriu o que parecia ser um armário embutido, Starling se deparou com uma máscara branca e alguns instrumentos que a fizeram lembrar do Hospital Psiquiátrico.

\- Que droga de gosto Alana Bloom tem. Eu prefiro a transparente. - comentou Clarice pegando a máscara antes de a jogar de lado.

\- Eu prefiro nenhuma delas. - comentou Hannibal do outro lado da porta que Clarice estivera tentando arrombar.

\- Desculpe, doutor.

-... A transparente é melhor mesmo.

Ela sorriu, então pegou o que precisava e se aproximou da porta.

\- Okay, cuidado agora, doutor Lecter.

\- Quando estiver pronta, Clarice.

\- Sempre pronta.

Hannibal esperou longe da porta, então alguns momentos depois ela tinha ido abaixo, Starling se ergueu rápido, espiou pelo plexiglass, certificando-se de que ninguém sabia de sua presença, então voltou sua atenção para o homem na sala.

\- Definitivamente, eu não gosto de branco. - ela comentou, observando os trajes dele, este lhe deu um leve sorriso.

\- É bom vê-la, Clarice.

\- O prazer é meu, doutor, mas temos que ir agora.

Ela abriu espaço.

\- Está livre, Dr. Lecter.

Hannibal avançou.

\- Pensei que estaria furioso, no mínimo, incomodado.

Starling o olhou de canto rápido, antes de voltar sua atenção para a rodovia, observando enquanto ele afrouxava a roupa branca.

\- Por que eu estaria? - aquilo a machucou um pouco, mas ela não se permitiu demonstrar, demorou a dizer algo.

\- Eu trouxe algumas roupas, estão no banco de trás, se quiser que eu pare o carro…

\- Não há necessidade. - ele disse, voltando-se para o banco de trás e pegando as vestimentas cuidadosamente dobradas. - Eu reconheço isso.

\- É seu. - ela corou um pouco. - Encontrei com as coisas da minha investigação.

\- Imagino que estava perto da minha prataria e dos meus livros.

\- É das fotos de cena de crime, mas eu tinha algumas prioridades na época.

\- Agente Starling, algo que queira me dizer?

\- Ah… "É bom vê-lo"?

Ele deu um sorriso de canto, então se concentrou em trocar de roupa.

\- Perdoa a falta de pudor, mas essa roupa me incomoda bastante. - ele comentou e, antes que ela pudesse discutir, ele estava nu da cintura para cima. - Clarice, não está respirando.

Ela corou violentamente, certa de que ele a tinha pego espiando.

\- Desculpe, doutor.

\- Hannibal. E não há problema. E eu não estava furioso, eu deixei para trás uma Clarice inconsciente quando fui capturado.

\- Eu demorei a tomar uma atitude.

\- E eu sei o motivo.

Ela o olhou rápido, confusa.

\- Como…?

\- Bedelia.

\- A Dra. Du Maurier?

\- Bedelia contou sobre o que Will Graham fez.

\- Eu teria ido antes, Dr. Lec- Hannibal, eu juro.

\- Estava lidando com a informação, Will Graham viu antes de você.

-... Sim. Imaginei que se sentiria incomodado, traído.

\- Eu me senti. - confessou Lecter. - A explicação chegou em bom tempo, contudo.

\- Você não-

\- Estamos além disso, Clarice. Acho que deixei claro minha falta de intenção de lhe causar mal.

Ela assentiu quietamente, sem voltar a olhá-lo por um momento.

\- Clarice, se incomoda se eu trocar a cal-

\- Sim! - ela falou subitamente, acalmando depois. - Desculpe, mas sim, eu paro daqui a pouco, Dr- Hannibal, só me dê um minuto.

Ela tinha uma mão na boca, parecia pensativa, quando ouviu a porta de trás do carro de abrir e viu Hannibal se aproximar, vestido com as roupas que ela trouxera.

\- Pronto? - ela perguntou.

\- Só uma coisa. - ele a impediu de abrir a porta do motorista. - Onde estamos indo?

\- Um lugar seguro, tem o que vai precisar.

\- Eu tenho um lugar seguro, Clarice. Vários. Onde estamos indo?

\- Eu não vou entregá-lo, doutor, não faria sentido.

\- Perdoe a desconfiança, agente Starling, mas seu título não me inspira confiança.

Ela o observou alguma cautela e ligeira surpresa.

\- Por quê, Clarice? Por que permanecer fiel ao distintivo? Eles vão acabar com você assim que descobrirem que não estou onde deixaram.

\- Não posso…

\- Assim como não me permite trocar de roupa em sua presença, ainda que tenha pressa de chegar ao destino.

\- Doutor, eu não-

\- Hannibal. - ele corrigiu. - Eu gostaria que a decisão fosse sua, agente Starling, apesar de querer que algumas coisas fossem _minhas_. Não é a decisão mais inteligente que já tomou. Soltar-me sabendo que eu posso voltar.

\- Não tem motivo para-

\- Tenho. Pode negar o que quer, mas não pode negar o que _eu_ quero.

Ela engoliu e o viu respirar fundo, soube que ele encontraria justificativa para seus argumentos e acabou mais agitada que antes.

Ele se aproximou, cercando-a.

\- Eu tenho um lugar seguro, existem dois passaportes, um grupo de roupas, dinheiro e o essencial. Só preciso que confie em mim.

\- Eu confio.

\- Preciso que aceite a consequência do que está sentindo, Clarice.

-... Por que dois passaportes? Bedelia, como gosta de chamá-la?

Ele deu um sorriso leve.

\- A Dra. Du Maurier é uma criatura intrigante de fato, mas eu tenho outros planos para ela. Vocês duas pertencem em cantos diferentes de minha mente, Clarice.

\- Não é o que diz na certidão de casamento.

\- Não, é o que diz a de divórcio e o pacto que ela pediu para me contar sobre você.

-... O quê?

\- Bedelia sabe seu fim, assim como eu o sei também. Ela ganhou o tempo que eu queria e eu ganhei o que _eu_ queria.

A morena sentiu-se estremecer levemente, apenas o suficiente para que ele percebesse.

\- Você pode voltar para o FBI pelo resto de tempo que tem com ele ou pode seguir minha orientação, Clarice. Acho que seu corpo já tomou uma decisão.

Ela se viu vermelha e, de repente, ela estava bastante consciente do quão perto ele estava. Queria que ele tomasse o que queria, mas sabia que ele era cavalheiro demais para lhe roubar a decisão, mesmo que a resposta estivesse tão exposta a ele.

Desejou silenciosamente que ele a tomasse ali mesmo, contra o Mustang, descarregando toda a tensão e fúria que acumulava desde que a conhecera.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, até não dar mais e tomou seus lábios lentamente, ela correspondeu ao beijo lentamente de início, então intensificou, passava fome, ansiedade, agitação, ofegava contra os lábios dele. Quando se separaram ela se viu sem ar, esperou que ele a beijasse o pescoço, mas o beijo não veio.

\- Hannibal… - soltou um suspiro baixo, necessitado, sentindo o meio de suas coxas ardendo.

\- Precisa decidir, Clarice. - ele lembrou, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos e o encarasse.

 **xxx**

Os cabelos platinados de Starling se espalharam pelo travesseiro, assim que ela desabou na cama, ofegante, exausta. Os olhos claros estudaram seu amante e ela tomou os lábios dele em um beijo rápido, então ele a viu pegar no sono aos poucos.

Hannibal se ergueu e caminhou despido até a sacada, observando com atenção o horizonte noturno de Buenos Aires. Voltou seu olhar para Clarice adormecida sob os lençóis claros que ele escolhera com cuidado para a casa nova.

Milão podia esperar.


End file.
